birthday presents
by gospdrcr
Summary: CarlyLorenzo pairing...What happens when carly runs into Lorenzo in a place she never expected


Author Ann (gospeedrcr) Title: Brithday presents Pairing: Carly/Lorenzo Summary: Carly runs into Lorenzo in a strange place. Disclaimer: Own nothing please don't sue. AN: this has been rattling around in my head for some time.its just a short filler piece maybe more.well see what happens.as always feed back is everything.and distribution is okay just let me know where your taking it too.  
  
"Michael Morgan Corinthos get your butt back here right this minute." The pregnant blonde woman yelled through the store. "But Mom, you said I could look around." Michael shouted back as he stood in front of a large display of stuffed animals. "You know that we are here for a present for Teddy, it's his birthday, and you only get to pick something out if your very very good. Okay Michael, what do you want to look at for him?" Carly replied as she grabbed a hold of her son's hand.  
  
As the red haired young man walks over to the video games on the wall and starts browsing, the blonde woman starts to wander around the small shop. She fingers the curls of dolls and the gentle fur of stuffed bears and elephants and such.as she turns the corner she comes across something she never thought she would see.  
  
BAM.CRUNCH.BANG BANG BANG. the man stands there in front of the video monitor his hands on the controller with a disgusted look on his face. he just lost the game.  
  
Without turning around the man simply says, "Hello, Carly."  
  
In shock she doesn't know what to say, hello.goodbye.were leaving.great game.didn't know you played with video games.oh god what was she supposed to do now. without even realizing it she took a step toward him. "Hello, Lorenzo." Oh no where did that come from.I know I'll blame it all on good manners that's it, wait.me.good manners. **snort**.  
  
He stands watching her as these thoughts race across her face.when suddenly she snorts out loud.he cracks a huge smile his bright blue eyes twinkling as she realizes that she just snorted and everyone heard it.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything Lorenzo, that didn't just happen."  
  
"Whatever you say Carly, whatever you say." He replies as he slowly closes more distance between them until they are only inches apart.  
  
That is when she realizes how close he is, she can smell his aftershave. She finds she likes it, it is slightly musky very Lorenzo.the words are out of her mouth before she realizes it. "I like the aftershave, what kind is it?"  
  
Her question shocks him; he looks in her eyes and sees that her question shocked them both. "Uh, nevermind. So what are you doing here?" Carly asks.  
  
"I had a special order that I was waiting for to come in, and you?"  
  
"Michael's friends birthday. He has to get a present before he goes to the party tomorrow."  
  
"Mommy, I think I found something, he said he wanted these Incredible Hulk gloves.see there really soft so if you hit someone it won't hurt and they make cool noises too.how about it mom please?" Michael screams from across the store.  
  
"That sounds good, well get two sets so that it will be a fair game.now what are you going to pick out for yourself?" Carly asks her son as he walks up with the hulk gloves.  
  
"What's the name of that game you played when you were gone?" He asks as he hands Carly the boxes.  
  
Carly's head shoots up and her eyes lock with Lorenzo's. She then looks down at her son and asks him, "What are you talking about honey?"  
  
"You know, when you would call me and I asked if you learned anything new and you said that you were learning to play a new game.I thought maybe you could teach me how to play too and we could play together." Michael responds with a pleading voice and giving carly puppy dog eyes.  
  
Lorenzo is studying Carly intently, wanting to know just how she will react to this situation. Extremely curious as to why she told her son about the backgammon games.  
  
"Backgammon, the game I learned to play was called backgammon. It's a fun game Michael, but Uncle Sonny, I mean Daddy wouldn't like it."  
  
Lorenzo suddenly speaks up, "Michael, my name is Lorenzo, I'm a friend of your mom's. It just so happens that I know how to play and if you mom says it's okay you and her can come over to my house and play it together, then your Uncle Sonny wouldn't be bothered with it. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Could we really do that, could you teach me to play too. That would be really cool, can we Mommy?"  
  
"Um, I don't know if that's a really good idea sweetie." Carly says as she kneels down to look Michael in the eye.  
  
"This could be our secret, just like how every night you tell me that Uncle Jason loves me up to the sky and around the world. We can do this too. Just you and me and Mr. um what's your last name" Michael asks as he turns to Lorenzo. "Mom says it's bad manners to call adults by their first names."  
  
"Your mom is right, but I think that if I give you permission to call me 'enzo than its still good manners, right Carly?" Lorenzo replies as he smiles slightly at Carly.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Man, it's still good manners if they give you permission. Okay, it will be our secret you can't tell anyone else, not Aunt Courtney or Uncle Jason or Sonny or Leticia or anyone.Ok."  
  
"Okay Mommy, can me and 'enzo go pick out a game now?" Michael asks as he looks around for where the game would be and takes Lorenzo's hand to pull him along.  
  
"Actually Michael, I ordered a new game and it's supposed to be here today, that is why I am here, to pick it up. Want to see it?" Lorenzo asks as he takes Michael up to the counter to pay for the hulk gloves and the game board.  
  
Carly silently follows, not knowing what to say, just knowing that the sight of her baby boy and 'enzo.feels so right that she can't describe it.  
  
After the merchandise is paid for they walk out the front door and stop on the sidewalk. "So Michael, why don't you call me and we can set up a time when we can get together and play ok" Lorenzo says  
  
"Yeah ok 'enzo, hey mom there's mark and his mom, can I go now were supposed to go the movies, remember?" Michael gives his mom a hug and takes off running.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance in there 'enzo, I really appreciate it" Carly says sarcastically as she turns to walk away from Lorenzo.  
  
"You're welcome Carly, so I will call you so that you and your son can come over and play."  
  
"He's just a little boy Lorenzo, he has been through way too much for me to do this to him now. I'm sorry but I don't think we will be coming over. It was good to see you, have a nice life okay." Carly says as she walks away from him.  
  
She didn't look back at him, but he knew the expression on her face was one of longing and regret. To many mistakes made earlier were costing her in ways she never could have imagined now.  
  
"That's what you think Carly, I will see you soon." Lorenzo whispers under his breath as he watches her walk away.  
  
End 


End file.
